Tsunderplane
Tsunderplane '(O "'Tsunderavión" en español) es un monstruo que aparece en Hotland. Parece un avión normal y corriente pero viste una cofia o un moño. Se comporta de forma extraña con el protagonista, siguiendo el modelo cliché de una "Tsundere". No le puede confesar sus sentimientos al protagonista por su carácter defensivo e indeciso, a menos que se encuentre con la guardia baja. Aparece con * Vulkin Ataques * Bombardear el ALMA del personaje. * Pequeños aviones vuelan desde arriba de la pantalla hacia abajo. * Grandes aviones rápidos que van directo hacia abajo de la pantalla. Estrategia * Si el jugador usa el ACT de acercarse los aviones de su ataque obtendrán un contorno verde. ** El ALMA debe de tocar el contorno verde que curará al jugador y permitirá que Tsunderplane sea perdonada. Se debe tocar al mínimo 3 zonas verdes. (Con esta manera se logra conseguir el nombre amarillo). ** Acercarse mucho dañará al ALMA. ** Las zonas verdes pueden ser una metáfora sobre las Tsunderes, si el amado se acerca las Tsundere se sienten bien, pero si se acerca mucho será dañado. Texto Final *Texto blanco - "New Student At School" "Nueva estudiante en la Escuela" *Texto Amarillo- "Finally Confesses (What!? I don't!!) "Finalmente confiesa (¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Yo No!!)" Tsunderplane se puede encontrar en Hotland al final de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista. Le explica al protagonista que no lo amaba, pero que se enamoró del concepto de amar. Lineas *''No way! Why would I like YOU.'' ¡De ninguna forma! Porque te amaría a TI en estado neutral (¡De ninguna forma! ¿Por qué TÚ ME gustarías?) *''It's not like I LIKE you.No es como si me GUSTARAS Neutral (No es como si tú ME gustaras.) *''Id... IDIOT. (Id... IDIOTA) Neutral (Id... IDIOTA.) *''Hmph! Don't get in my way!'' ¡Hmph! ¡No te metas en mi camino! Neutral (¡Hmph! ¡No te interpongas!) *''Human, I...'' Humano, yo... con poca VIT/Perdonable (Humano, yo...) *''H-huh?! You sicko!'' ¡¿H-huh?! ¡Que pervertido! Coquetear (¿¡H-huh?! ¡Eres un enfermo!) *''Ah... is that true...?'' Ah... ¿es eso verdad...? con poca VIT/Perdonable (Ah... ¿eso es verdad...?) *''Eeeeh? H-human...?'' ¿Eeeeh? ¿H-humano...? Acercarse (¿Eeeeh? ¿H-humano...?) *''B-but I never got to...! ¡P-pero nunca pude...! morir (Pero... ¡Nunca llegué a...!) Texto de Ambientación * ''Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. ¡Tsunderplane se interpone en el camino!No a propósito o algo.Encuentro * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you. ¡Tsunderplane ataca! No porque está celosa Vulkin te está poniendo atención. con Vulkin * Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel roll.''Tsunderplane te da un tonel condescendiente Neutral * ''Tsunderplane looks over, then turns up its nose. Tsunderplane inspecciona, luego dobla su nariz.Neutral * Tsunderplane shakes its nose dismissively at you. Tsunderplane sacude su nariz despectivamente hacia ti.Neutral * Smells like an airport perfume counter.''Huele a perfume de mostrador de aeropuertoNeutral * ''Tsunderplane "accidentally" bumps you with its wing.''Tsunderplane te golpea "accidentalmente" con su ala.Neutral * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has a powerful rudder. ''Le dices a Tsunderplane que tiene un timón poderosoCoquetear * ''You tell Tsunderplane you like its taste in movies and books.''Le dices a Tsunderplane que te gusta su gusto en películas y libros.Coquetear * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has an impressive wingspan. ''Le dices a Tsunderplane que tiene una envergadura impresionante.Coquetear * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has cute winglets. ''Le dices a Tsunderplane que tiene unos tiernos alerones.Coquetear * ''You get close to Tsunderplane. But not too close. ''Te acercas a Tsunderplane. Pero no muy cerca.Acercarse * ''Tsunderplane's body is smoking. El cuerpo de Tsunderplane está emitiendo humo.VIT/Perdonable * Tsunderplane looks away shyly. Tsunderplane mira hacia otro lado tímidamente. VIT/Perdonable Curiosidades * Matar a Tsunderplane hará que explote, en vez de convertirse en polvo como los demás monstruos. **Esto significa que puede estar hecho de metal, tal y como Mettaton. **También se considera una de las muertes más violentas en todo Undertale. *En el final pacifista, Tsunderplane menciona que no le gustaba el protagonista pero amaba el concepto de amar al protagonista, pero el texto amarillo de los créditos revela que es posible que todavía ame al protagonista y que esa línea solo era una típica excusa Tsundere. *Al perdonar a Tsunderplane esta se hace pequeña, pero si Vulkin está presente después de esto, explicará que eso es intencional. *Esto fue mencionado por Toby Fox en su Kickstarter. *El moño que viste, es parecido al de Kirisaki, una Tsundere de el manga romántico Nisekoi. Referencias y Glosario de:Tsunderplane en:Tsunderplane fr:‎Tsunderplane ja:Tsunderplane pl:Tsunderplane ru:Цундэрлёт zh:‎傲嬌飛機 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Personajes